Alois por Ciel
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Alois decide hacerle un favor a su mayordomo y se viste como Ciel. Claude está muy caliente y acepta el ofrecimiento de su Amo. PWP, YAOI, LEMON. Para: Asagi Yami


**Hola gente! Les traigo mi tercer fic de Kuroshitsuji. Un pequeño regalito para Asagi Yami. Recuerdan mi fic 'Invitaciones'? un Claude/Sebas muuuuuy PWP que no tenía nada de sentido? Pues parafraseando a Yami, él dijo: Deberías escribir uno donde todo esté en su lugar... un Claude/Alois o algo así.**

** Y aquí está. Ojalá les guste, lo escribí en la madrugada así que no esperen que tenga mucho sentido. **

** ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE ESCRITO TIENE CONTENIDO CÍTRICO YAOI, (relaciones sexuales explícitas hombreXhombre) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Claude Faustus no había conocido en su vida como demonio a un cuerpo que le tentara tanto. Era cierto que de vez en cuando alguien aparecía, alguien que le nublaba un poco la cabeza y le ponía tan duro como una roca, pero él era diferente.<p>

No estaría mintiendo si dijera que jamás vio tanta belleza en un solo cuerpo. Porque para él eso eran los humanos: cuerpos, algunos muy bellos, provocadores, otros repugnantes. Y después de ser cuerpos pasaba a clasificarlos por almas: buenas, malas y peores. Así de simple. Aunque _ese_ chiquillo en especial tenía un cuerpo bello y sensual y su alma pasaba de "buena" para llegar a "excelente" una nueva categoría que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. ¡Y sus ojos! Cómo no hablar de semejantes piezas de arte… estaba bastante seguro de no haber visto _ese_ azul en ningún otro lado, pero lo que más lo atrapó fue la majestuosidad de su mirada, que no aceptaba replicas y exigía sólo lo mejor, tenía porte de príncipe y la resolución de un soldado.

¡Satán! El solo recuerdo del Conde Phantomhive le excitaba mucho más que tener a su Amo desnudo y ofreciéndosele. Justo como lo tenía ahora.

Alois Trancy no era tan estúpido como parecía, claro que se daba cuenta que **su **mayordomo babeaba por Ciel, y eso le cabreaba. Le cabreaba mucho. Pero después de reflexionarlo una tarde entera decidió que le podría hacer un favor a Claude y liberarlo de la frustración sexual que, de seguro, estaba experimentando. Así que, olvidando su _casi_ inexistente orgullo, se puso uno de sus trajes más formales. Era un conjunto sencillo color verde olivo, de pantaloncillos, chaleco y saco, pero daba la casualidad de que era idéntico a uno que le había visto usar a Ciel.

Casi se arrepintió al probárselo, vestirse como Ciel para que su propio mayordomo le pusiera un poco de atención era algo muy bajo hasta para él. Pero se convenció diciéndose que le estaba haciendo un favor a Claude, que nada tenía que ver con su absurda obsesión de ser amado por cada ser viviente en el planeta.

Así que el día empezó con la petición a Claude de vestirlo, el mayordomo se había sorprendido mucho por el repentino cambio en el guardarropa de su Amo, pero no fue hasta que terminó vestirlo que se dio realmente cuenta de lo que Alois estaba usando. Claro que pensó en Ciel de inmediato, la primera vez que vio al Conde estaba usando un traje igual a ése.

Y claro que una erección se hizo presente inmediatamente, pero el Amo no dejó que Claude lo tocara, no aún. La mañana estuvo bastante ocupada para el demonio, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en su señorito vestido de su otro señorito. En cambio la tarde fue un suplicio, Alois se la pasó llamándolo a su despacho con los pedidos más absurdos y haciendo una imitación de la voz de Ciel que, en otra ocasión le hubiera desternillado de risa, le ponía más caliente que nada. Claude se estaba preguntando si pedirle a su Amo se usara un parche sería demasiado cuando el chiquillo le llamó con la ridícula excusa de que se le había acabado el papel. Igual y Claude no entendía porque se había pasado todo el día encerrado en el despacho cuando, en días _normales_ –cuando su Amo no estaba ideando otro plan para humillar a Ciel-, apenas si miraba la dichosa habitación.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado al borde la cama, desnudo e invitándole a tomarlo. A Claude le hubiera encantado quitarle el traje que lo trajo loco todo el día con sus propias manos, pero el chiquillo ya se había adelantado.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, su _Majestad_?

-Claude, tú me deseas- declaró el rubio- deseas mi alma.

-Sí, lo hago- Ya entendía el demonio por donde iba todo ese juego. Ahora tendría que fingir que estaba desesperado por tocar a su Amo y que su sola mención lo ponía a mil. Aunque siendo sinceros, no le importaba mucho fingir si después se lo podía tirar hasta por las orejas.

-Tómame entonces.

Y el mayordomo no esperó más. Tomó de los hombros a Alois y lo empujó en la cama, subiéndosele encima y disfrutando de tenerlo sometido. Alois soltó un gemido mitad de sorpresa y mitad de satisfacción al ver como se ponía su mayordomo. El rubio alargó el cuello para poder besar a Claude en los labios, pero el mayordomo se retiró, no quería sentir esos sucios labios sobre los suyos. En cambio le acarició las piernas con calma, haciendo que la piel se erizara y el niño soltara suspiros complacidos.

Alois se estaba empezando a desesperar, si no veía a su mayordomo desnudo en los próximos cinco segundos estaba seguro de que moriría de ansiedad. Claude pareció leerle la mente y comenzó a desnudarse ante la atenta mirada del chiquillo, empezando por el saco y terminando con los calcetines, doblando todo perfectamente. Los anteojos los dejó para el final, enviándole una mirada llena de lujuria a Trancy antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche. Alois se arrodillo en la cama y le llenó el cuello de besos y mordiscos, mientras sus manos bajaban por su amplio pecho, acariciándolo todo, y llegaban al comienzo de su entrepierna. Claude apenas si jadeaba por las atenciones de su Amo, pero estaba _demasiado_ duro, sólo quería voltear al chiquillo y tirárselo de una vez, antes de que el encanto del traje verde se le pasara.

Cuando las manos de Alois llegaron a la virilidad de Claude el rubio se asustó un poco, vale que no era virgen, pero no creía que algo así de grande pudiera entrar en él. Sin embargo pasó su mano por toda la longitud y se separó del cuello del demonio, tomó aire, se lamió los labios y bajó hasta quedar frente a la erección de Claude, lamió el glande con calma, dándose valor, para después comenzar a introducirlo en su boca, el mayordomo gimió en respuesta, Alois metió todo lo que le cabía de la erección del demonio en su boca, empezando un suave vaivén, pasando su lengua por donde podía y ensalivando toda la piel a su alcance. Su objetivo no era lograr que el mayordomo se corriera, sino lubricar su pene, así que cuando Claude empezó a envestir contra su boca, él sacó el pene del demonio y se colocó en cuatro frente a él.

Claude odiaba eso de Trancy, que todo tenía que ser a su modo, no le molestaría tanto si las cosas no le salieran mal siempre, o si no las hiciera tan tediosas. Pero ahí estaba el Amo, arruinando el sexo con sus caprichos. No le quedó de otra más que tragarse su orgullo, y todos sus reproches, y meter dos dedos, sin lubricar y de golpe, a la estrecha entrada de su Amo, que gimió de placer y no dolor. Los curvó y abrió, asegurándose de ser rudo y tratando de dañarlo, antes de sacarlos bruscamente y frotar su ya insoportable erección en el delicioso trasero del rubio. Puso la punta de su pene en posición y lo penetró de un solo golpe, le tomó las caderas y lo embistió salvajemente.

Alois había disfrutado de los dedos de su mayordomo, le gustaba que fuera rudo, pero cuando entró en él no pudo sofocar el grito que pugnó por salir de su garganta. Le dolía horrores, Claude ni siquiera había esperado a que se acostumbrara. Lo sintió entrar y salir rápido de él y estrujarle las nalgas, una embestida dio de lleno en su próstata y de repente vio estrellas. Al poco rato se encontró gritando y suplicando por más, más duro, más rápido, más dentro. Y Claude lo complació.

Después de un rato de gritos de Trancy y maldiciones en diversos idiomas de Claude -por qué Alois suponía que eran maldiciones por la forma en que salían de su boca-, el rubio se sintió tocar el cielo y todo se volvió blanco mientras se corría sobre las costosas sábanas de su cama con apenas un gritito agudo de placer. Claude sintió la estrechez de su Amo volverse más deliciosa y escuchó el gritito de niña que pegó cuando se vació en las sábanas, y aumentó en ritmo aún más, se enterró muy profundo en Trancy y le enterró los dedos en las caderas cuando se corrió dentro de él, con los ojos cerrados y la mirada de Ciel Phantomhive en su mente.

El rubio soltó un gemidito de dolor cuando el pene de su mayordomo salió de su interior y de dejó caer en la cama exhausto, el mayordomo no le dedicó ni una mirada y se vistió rápidamente.

-¿Satisfecho, _Majestad_?- le preguntó cuando ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Alois no le respondió, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona por encima del hombro y cerró sus ojos para poder descansar.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerró no pudo evitar pensar que Claude había imaginado Ciel todo el rato que se lo folló y la sonrisita se le borró de los labios. Ese maldito Phantomhive tenía que ser suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció, eh? Dejen sus comentarios por favor!<strong>

** Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ;)**

** Cuídense (L)**


End file.
